More than just a Pretty Face
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if a different choice had been made? What if Oliver never married Felicity but instead chose another? What if there was something more happening behind the scenes?


" Thank you."

Looking amongst the large crowd that has gathered around him with numerous citizens holding up signs of some of his most recent pictures for his campaign to win the open vacancy inside of the mayor's office unable to help himself from smiling at the cheering crowd waiting silently for the crowd to calm down glancing around unknown to all only one person gains Oliver's full attention. A woman that he has had a storied history with. A woman that has always believed in him. Even during his darkest times. A woman that stands in front amongst the crowd next to their only parental unit that has attended this event.

This history making event. This memorable event. If only she knew how memorable it would be. If only she knew of what he had in store for this even. A man that she has loved for so long. A man that she has longed to be with for so long in a truly committed relationship. Not one sided. Not a one sided love while the other has had constant second thoughts. No what she wanted was real. What she wanted was the man that she always saw in him. A side of him that only she has ever seen in him. This side that little by little had been revealed to the world for the past few years. A man that she can't help but look up towards with a bright smile as she claps her hands with her eyes only on him.

" Thank you everyone. This week an event like this was interrupted by terrorists but all of us are here tonight to send those people a very simple message. We're not gonna let the darkness win. So all of us are here to light a candle together….united."

Keeping his eyes trained on one particular blonde haired woman in the crowd in a sudden move Oliver pushes his index finger down on a trigger in his hand causing the air to immediately be filled with nothing but cheers from the crowd as a large Christmas tree stationed behind him lights up in an almost blinding light.

" This right there is possible because of all of you and i am grateful for each one of you. There is one person in particular that i'm grateful for. Someone that has stood beside me when times were darkest. Someone that has always been there with a heart made of gold."

Without looking away as he slowly ascends down from the small stage that he is standing on slowly Oliver makes his way around the stage towards the front of the crowd with his eyes trained on only one.

" She has always taught me right from wrong. Always been there to encourage me to better myself whenever i started to doubt myself."

Making his way slowly past a couple of familiar faces with one noticeably trying to hide a wide grin from appearing across her face standing directly in front of the silent crowd with most if not all expecting him to make his way over towards his current girlfriend instantly as Oliver comes to a complete stop in front of another woman standing towards the front of the crowd next to her father silent gasps could be heard coming from the crowd as a look of pure shock comes across her face.

" She is my best friend and i wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for her light guiding me back home to where i belong….with her."

Trying her best to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes suddenly as she sees Oliver dropping down to one knee before her unable to contain them tears start to trickle down from one blonde woman's eyes.

" Dinah Laurel Lance? Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth?"

Unable to speak a single word as she looks down in silence finding him looking up towards her with a wide smile feeling her lips curling upward very slowly Laurel nods her head. Not even bothering to contain her excitement instantly as she sees Oliver placing a ring on Laurel's finger reaching up Thea whistles as loud as she can at the same time as the crowd bursts into loud cheers that could be heard echoing for miles. Loud cheers that are ignored in favor of another action for another as Laurel kneels down to be eye level with him not even bothering to wipe away the tears that keep free falling from her face to gently take Oliver's face in her hands and press her lips to his own causing the crowd's cheers to get even louder.

This roar of the crowd that none are aware of a blonde haired woman that stalks away angrily through them and out of sight. None except for one. A woman that watches the blonde haired woman stalk away with narrowed eyes. Watches until she sees her disappear out of sight before she turns her attention back towards the newly engaged couple with a wide grin coming across her face. A grin that only seems to widen by the second as she stares happily at the couple watching them silently interacting with one another in a way in which none would ever be able to understand. Interact through their eyes as though they were having a silent conversation. As though they were off in their own little world. A world that has been so dark for so long. Lost in the darkness for so long but no longer. Now it was shining brightly once again. This bright light she can see in her future sister in law's eyes as she looks happily into her older brother's eyes with the brightest of smiles across her face. A sight that hasn't been seen for so long. Way too long in her book. But now it was back. It was back and she would damn well make sure it stayed. But in the meantime she had a piece of business to intend to. Business that makes her slowly make her way over towards the couple before she quickly brings the woman that she has always looked up to into an embrace as she sees her older brother looking on at the scene with a wide smile.

* * *

" I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Instantly feeling a cold chill running up and down her spine from the sudden voice coming from behind coming to a complete halt before the steps heading into the command center slowly turning to look over her shoulder suddenly as she finds the familiar face of one Thea Queen narrowing her eyes at her from a nearby wall with her arms crossed over her chest unable to keep her eyes from going wide as saucers slowly Felicity takes a step back hoping to put some kind of distance between her and the youngest Queen sibling as she slowly sees her lean off the wall and take a step towards her.

" Did you really think you were going to get away with it?"

Keeping up step by step with the blonde as she sees Felicity slowly ascend up the steps into the command center visibly shakened without breaking her stride slowly Thea stalks up the steps after her as her right hand reaches into her jacket pocket. A gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by Felicity as she watches in total silence before her eyes go wide once again when she sees Thea retracting her hand revealing a vial. A familiar looking vial in her hand that the youngest sibling comes to a stop to glance at for a brief moment before her sights turn once again to her with a look that she has never seen before coming from her. This look of pure hatred. This look that is burning a hole straight through her as she slowly back pedals away from Thea seeing her keeping pace with her perfectly.

" Now i'll admit it was a brilliant plan. Truly brilliant but not good enough."

Keeping her eyes on Felicity in a sudden move rearing back Thea smashes the vial down hard into the ground sending thousands of pieces of broken glass everywhere spilling the vial contents across the ground. Spilling the clear liquid that had once been inside before the sound of glass being crunched underneath a boot echoes through the empty chambers. A crunch followed by another as Thea stalks towards Felicity finding her shell shocked before she comes to a stop.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? That would be a first."

Snapping out of her shock slowly as her hand moves down towards the inside of her coat instantly Felicity stops the motion when she sees Thea wagging her finger at her shaking her head.

" I wouldn't do that if i was you. I've been given the all clear to do whatever i please with you. I'm calling it an early wedding present. She only asked that i keep you alive long enough for her to have a few choice words with you."

Retracting her hand slowly just as she sees Felicity wipe her hand into her coat in a sudden motion rearing back Thea takes out a concealed knife from her sleeve and unleashes it soaring through the air having the blade land its mark against the blonde's hand the moment it comes out revealing a concealed firearm from within causing a scream of pain to escape her lips as the gun lands down onto the cold ground with a clang. Ignoring the screams escaping from the blonde's lips shaking her head in disgust just as she sees Felicity dropping down to her knees clutching her injured hand close to her chest closing the distance between them reaching out Thea grabs a fistful of her hair before in a sudden motion she smashes her knee straight into the blonde's face causing the sound of glass to shatter. Glass belonging to the blonde's glasses as she pulls back the blonde's head finding the glasses completely destroyed and her nostrils starting to bleed from a sheerly broken nose upon impact.

" You covered your tracks well. You and your master but not good enough."

In a sudden move rearing back Thea smashes Felicity head down face first into the ground as hard as she can before she pulls her hand back to rise up to her feet and start to circle around her.

" I knew something was up a long time ago. I found it strange how my brother who has always been in love with Laurel would suddenly look away from her towards another woman. Even a blind person could see that they were made for each other. So it got me thinking what happened. What caused this sudden change in my brother's behavior? I know he is a bit clueless at times but everyone could see that she still loves him after all the stupid things he's done. So i turned to you. His sudden love interest and what did i find? Oh what i found was very interesting."

Coming to a stop to face her prisoner finding her not moving other than her chest rising and falling at a steady peace slowly Thea kneels down next to her side.

" You Felicity Smoak have been a very naughty girl. Known once to be on the FBI's most wanted list. Once known as a famous computer hacker known throughout the world if the web chatter about you is true."

Very slowly Thea leans her head down to whisper into Felicity's ear.

" And most interesting of them all under the current employment of Damien Darhk."

Shaking her head rising up to her feet slowly Thea once again starts to circle around Felicity.

" You maybe asking yourself how i know all of this. That is quite simple. There is nothing that you can't find out about anyone these days. Their past history. Where they live. Even their measurements as sick as that may sound. Nevertheless it was a bit tricky but lucky for me i've always been able to call upon the help of another. We started from the beginning and looked through everything in your life. And what did we find? Lies. So many lies told to us. Orphaned at a young age thanks to a tragic car accident that left your right eye partially blind. Found Momma Smoak or whatever dumbass nickname you've decided to call her nothing more than a hired actress and a very crappy one if i might add. That i could understand especially after reading the story but then came the bank statements. Oh how you've been keeping a secret account that has been wired money every single month from an unknown source. Gee? I wonder who that could be?"

Coming to a stop to pay one last glance at the blonde shaking her head in disgust reaching down furiously Thea grabs a hold of Felicity's right leg and starts to drag her out of the command center.

" No matter. I'll get you to talk. They always do. You think Laurel is scary in her Black Canary outfit just wait until you see her in her element. Now that is scary."

* * *

Twirling one of her red arrows effortlessly in her fingers suddenly hearing the familiar sound of a ding coming from The Lair's elevator turning her head to look over her shoulder as she watches the elevator doors slide over revealing Laurel Lance with a noticeable smile across her face feeling her own starting to form lifting her feet up from the meeting table rising up to her feet slowly Thea makes her way over causing the older woman's eyes to turn towards her.

" So? Have a fun night?"

Feeling her smile only widening nodding her head slowly Laurel glances around The Lair. A place that would change so much in the coming months. New faces mixed with old. The old guard mixed together with some fresh faces that would bring a unique style to the team. It was just one of those faces wouldn't be a particular blonde bimbo.

" I wouldn't call it fun. I would call it a memorable night."

Nodding her head in understanding knowing exactly what or should she dare say who her future sister in law is looking for a knowing smirk comes across Thea's face.

" That's good. I've been keeping our guest company. You should see her. Hasn't said a single word since she's got here."

Giving the younger Queen sibling her full attention as she notices the smirk across her face returning the look with one of her own slowly Laurel watches Thea nod her head over to her side. A nod that she returns before slowly Laurel makes her way through The Lair with Thea following a few steps behind her before after a short minute as she rounds the corner to enter into a side room in the base a pleased smile comes across her face. A smile that only widens as her eyes remain locked on a thing of beauty. Their prisoner. One Felicity Smoak clearly unconscious locked away inside of an unique cell. Well more of a cage that only one person that shall not be named had escaped from once before. Though she doubted this blonde bimbo had the skills to accomplish such a feat. A woman that at first glance looks as though she doesn't have a scratch on her but once you would shine the light down on her? Well then it is a totally different story.

" So not a word huh?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees a sheepish smile across Thea's face feeling her smile only widening Laurel turns her head back forward.

" Not a peep. Her eyes though? Her eyes just wouldn't shut up."

Snorting at her future sister in law's response shaking her head with a sigh Laurel turns to look away from Felicity and back towards Thea.

" Is everything ready?"

Nodding her head reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone after a series of clicks slowly Thea turns the phone so that Laurel can look down towards the screen. A screen showing a feed. A live feed of an unique item. What has been called the idol. A power source of some kind for one Damien Darhk. This simple piece of history that none were aware has been discovered. Discovered by those looking to destroy the source of power with a small object hidden inside. An object that is waiting to be unleashed as Laurel takes her eyes away from the screen for a split second to look over towards Thea seeing her extending an remote detonator out to her.

" Now Alex on the other hand? Oh he talked and we were right. This little power source is the key to stopping Darhk. Without his little power source he is nothing more than a little man that Ollie can take care of with one arm tied behind his back. Hell either of us could get the job done and i think it's due time we show everyone that we are more than just pretty faces. Don't you agree?"

Nodding her head in agreement taking the detonator from Thea's hand turning her gaze back towards the cellphone's screen without any delay Laurel presses her finger down hard on the trigger and watches as instantly the idol is blasted apart into thousands of pieces as a large dust cloud forms in the air. This dust cloud that Laurel turns and looks away from with a pleased smile before she hands Thea back her phone and turns to leave the room.

" Good we'll assemble the team and take him tonight. In the meantime if you will please excuse me. I said, I would meet my fiance for lunch."

Feeling a wide smile coming across her face as she sees Laurel exiting out of the room turning her gaze back over towards Felicity pocketing her cellphone silently Thea makes her way over towards her cell.

" Now that we've defanged your boss what to do with you? Hmm?"


End file.
